I don't wanna be friends
by Akkie-chan
Summary: Après la bataille, la Reine Blanche tend la fiole contenant le sang du Jabberwocky à Alice. Leurs regards se croisent, elles sentent toutes deux que quelque chose n'a pas été dit. Une dernière promenade dans le bois de Tulgey s'impose... Mirana x Alice.


Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents dans cette histoire ne m'appartient. (Snif !) Je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait à ce jour qu'une seule fiction en français pour le couple Mirana x Alice ! Oh, sacrilège ! #ZBAAF# Bien sûr, cette fanfiction a été rédigée par simple plaisir, et je n'ai aucune intention d'en tirer profit, de quelque manière que ce soit. Tim Burton l'a déjà bien assez fait. u_u Bref, tout ce charabia pour finalement vous souhaiter une bonne lecture sans risquer d'être poursuivie en justice ! ;p

* * *

- C'est pour rentrer à la maison, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Alice en se saisissant de la fiole que lui tendait la Reine Blanche.  
- Si c'est ce que tu désires, approuva doucement Mirana. Mais, ajouta-t-elle en posant délicatement la paume de sa main sur le bouchon de liège qu'Alice s'apprêtait à faire sauter, m'accorderais-tu encore un peu de ton temps, juste pour une dernière promenade en forêt ?

Alice, d'abord surprise par la requête de sa Reine, hésita le temps d'une seconde avant de hocher légèrement la tête. Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Cette « promenade » cachait forcément quelque chose; la souveraine souhaitait sans doute lui parler. Malgré tout, elle s'engagea à la suite de la jeune femme, faisant de grands signes au petit groupe dont elles s'éloignaient peu à peu. De loin, le chapelier lui répondit d'un large sourire, en agitant ses bras autant qu'il le pouvait pour être parfaitement sûr qu'elle le voyait. Sur sa tête, elle distingua Mally, sautant sur le chapeau de Tarrant pour qu'Alice et Mirana restent dans son champ de vision le plus longtemps possible. Tout autour d'eux se tenaient le reste de leurs amis ainsi que des soldats blancs et rouges, dont les lances étaient encore à terre. Dans le lointain, on entendait les hurlements de rage de la Reine Rouge et les pleurs de désespoir de son valet, qu'on traînait désormais vers l'exil.

Un grand sourire skotché sur les lèvres, Alice rejoignit en courant la Reine Blanche. Une fois à ses côtés, elle marcha au rythme de la souveraine, qui quand à elle glissait plus qu'elle ne marchait. Elles traversèrent rapidement les ruines du château dans lesquelles Alice avait combattu et tué le Jabberwocky, seulement quelques instants auparavant. La tête du dragon était d'ailleurs toujours là où la jeune fille l'avait laissée, en bas des escaliers qui menaient à une tour à demi effondrée. Des blocs de pierre étaient disséminés un peu partout, et il semblait à Alice qu'avec une robe sur le dos (même sans corset), elle aurait été tout à fait incapable de marcher au milieu de tous ces débris sans trébucher, ou se prendre les pieds dans le tissu. Cela ne semblait pas gêner Mirana le moins du monde, et elle semblait flotter, tant elle était gracieuse dans tous ses mouvements (malgré l'environnement inaproprié pour une longue robe et des talons hauts). Alice la suivait à grands renfort de « cling – clang ». Si l'armure n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait porter de plus discret, elle avait l'avantage de ne pas l'encombrer et de ne pas être trop lourde, si bien qu'elle parvenait à rester à la hauteur de Mirana assez aisément.

- Majesté…commença Alice après quelques minutes de marche. Quelles sont ces ruines ? Elle ne semblent pas assez étendues pour être les fondations d'un château, mais elles sont disposées tout au long du grand échiquier. Vous…  
- Alice, ma chérie, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Mirana. Pas de conventions entre nous, ni entre personne et moi, murmura la Reine dans un sourire. Ces ruines…il s'agit en fait de notre ancien terrain de jeu, à ma sœur et moi. Lorsque nous étions un peu plus jeunes, nous venions souvent y jouer de longues heures aux échecs.

Mirana avait eu la discrétion de faire mine de ne pas remarquer les joues d'Alice, qui avaient pris feu dès que la Reine avait utilisé le diminutif affectif. Néanmoins, la gêne d'Alice laissa bientôt place à une sorte de subjuguation.

- Mais…un si grand échiquier ! A quoi donc ressemblaient les pièces ?  
- C'était nous ! répondit Mirana avec un sourire malicieux. D'ailleurs, tu es déjà venue ici lors de ta seconde visite à Underland, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Mais à cette époque, moi et ma sœur étions plongées dans nos études, et nous n'avions plus le temps pour de tels jeux. Tu as donc été accueillie par nos tantes, les Reines Rouge et Blanche de ce temps-là. Quand à nous, nous étions encore des princesses, ajouta la jeune femme avec un léger mouvement nerveux. Ma tante Maggie t'a montré comment jouer, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu dois toujours te déplacer très vite, et ne jamais t'arrêter, sinon tu peux te retrouver à n'importe quel endroit d'Underland en l'espace de quelques secondes. Chaque case correspond à un endroit. Tu as ainsi visité tout l'autre côté du miroir, de cette façon…  
- Mais…je me souviens de vous, pourtant. Vous ne deviez pas avoir plus de 18 ans ! Et de votre sœur !

Mirana sourit encore. Comme elle sortaient enfin du champ de ruines, la Reine reprit :

- Heureuse que tu te souviennes de moi, dans ce cas. C'est vrai, nous nous sommes vues, mais assez brièvement. En parlant avec moi, tu m'appelais « Votre Blanche Majesté » ! Ma sœur voulait te poser des questions de calculs. Quand je te disais que nous étions dans la période des examens, à cette époque…conclut Mirana, un tantinet ironique.

Alice éclata de rire et lança un regard pétillant à sa Reine. Cette dernière lui répondit d'un sourire en coin tout à fait adorable, celui qui formait de charmantes fossettes au coin des lèvres de Mirana, remarqua Alice. Celui qu'elle préférait.  
Elles arrivèrent en lisière de la forêt. Là, Mirana s'arrêta net. Le soir était tombé pendant qu'elles marchaient, et le ciel gris qui avait vu la bataille s'était mué en une magnifique aquarelle aux couleurs de soleil couchant. Alice leva les yeux. De grands arbres tordus s'étiraient vers les nuages dorés, et de la mousse vert tendre poussait tout au long de leur tronc et entre leurs racines. De temps à autre, semblant posés à même la mousse, des champignons de toutes les formes et couleurs possibles et imaginables laissaient tomber des gouttes d'eau de leur chapeau irisé. Un sentier serpentait doucement entre les arbres et s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

- C'est le bois de Tulgey, dit la Reine Blanche dans un souffle. Il était magnifique et luxuriant, autrefois. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui reste que les vestiges de sa splendeur passée.  
- Je le trouve encore très beau, moi, décréta Alice en passant la main dans ses cheveux.  
- Il l'est, murmura Mirana avec un sourire attendri pour Alice. Mais le Jabberwocky a carbonisé les arbres lors du jour Horuvendush.

La Reine s'avança doucement sous le couvert des arbres en prenant délicatement la main d'Alice dans la sienne. La jeune blonde rougit violemment et se frotta les joues énergiquement de sa main libre pour en chasser la couleur embarrassante. Mirana, remarquant les gestes vifs d'Alice, se tourna pour voir ce qui en était la cause. Son regard croisa celui de son champion. Si Alice avait été un chat, ses poils se seraient sans doute hérissés sous le regard de la Reine Blanche. Non pas qu'elle en ait peur, bien sûr, mais tout cela la mettait affreusement mal à l'aise, et elle ignorait pourquoi. Ses yeux allèrent de sa propre main - toujours dans celle de Mirana - au visage de la Reine, de la Reine à sa main. Elle rougit derechef et cette fois, ne put le cacher à sa souveraine.

- J'ai l'impression que les arbres reprennent de la vigueur, tu sais, sourit encore la la Reine Blanche en feignant, une fois encore, de ne pas avoir remarqué la gêne de la jeune fille. Regarde, murmura-t-elle à Alice en lâchant doucement sa main.

Alice leva à nouveau les yeux. En effet, les premières feuilles qu'elles aient vues depuis leur entrée dans la forêt venaient de faire leur apparition au détour du chemin. Elles étaient bleutées dans la lumière du soir, et si délicates que l'on pouvait voir au travers. Mirana glissa un regard empli de gratitude à Alice.

- C'est grâce à toi…tu nous as sauvés. Tu avais parfaitement le droit de refuser d'être mon…notre champion. D'ailleurs, Alice…qu'est-ce qui t'a finalement décidé à combattre le Jabberwocky ?  
- Je l'ai fait parce que c'est vous qui me l'avez demandé, chuchota la jeune fille.

La Reine sursauta et rougit légèrement. Un instant, elle sembla perdue dans ses pensées, puis elle reprit d'un ton plus modéré, en reprenant lentement la marche :

- Alice…tu te doutes que je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici uniquement pour une promenade.

Mirana baissa les yeux vers la fiole contenant le sang du Jabberwocky qu'Alice tenait toujours à la main. Elle reprit, semblant choisir ses mots avec soin, une note triste dans la voix :

- Ecoute…je sais qu'au fond de toi, ta décision est déjà prise en ce qui concerne ton retour chez toi. Aussi, je voulais que tu saches que…

Une fine branche basse vint interrompre la Reine des feuilles vinrent la titiller, et alors qu'elle levait délicatement la main pour les écarter, Alice tendit le bras et poussa la branche de côté avec précaution, prenant garde à ne pas abîmer les jeunes tiges qui se développaient à son extrémité.  
Mirana tourna légèrement la tête pour que la jeune fille ne la voie pas rougir. Elle la remercia d'un geste, confuse. Mais, très cérémonieuse, Alice se baissa en une révérence élégante pour laisser le passage libre à sa Reine. La lune qui venait à peine de se lever jetait des reflets d'argent liquide sur l'armure d'Alice. Lorsqu'elle inclina la tête, ses longs cheveux blonds dévalèrent ses épaules en une cascade d'or pur. Elle fermait les yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oh Alice, je…je…bégaya maladroitement Mirana lorsqu'elle eut un peu repris ses esprits et qu'elles recommencèrent à marcher côte à côte. Je…où en étais-je, déjà ?  
- Au Pays des Merveilles que je m'apprêtais à quitter.

Il y eu un silence. La Reine Blanche baissa légèrement la tête, cachant ses mains tremblantes dans les plis de sa robe. Alice leva les yeux vers elle. Maintenant redevenue Reine légitime du Pays des Merveilles, elle lui semblait plus belle et plus attirante que jamais; la couronne ornée de joyaux posée sur sa tête une heure plus tôt semblait faire partie d'elle-même. Comme une vieille amie qu'elle aurait retrouvée après des années de recherche. Mirana semblait…complète, enfin, après tout ce temps passé à voir son peuple souffrir le martyr sous le joug de la Reine Rouge. Elle allait maintenant avoir des responsabilités envers le peuple entier d'Underland, et la cour à Marmoreal allait sans doute souhaiter qu'elle trouve un mari au plus vite pour l'aider à régner, un mari qui puisse rester à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait, sans doute. Quelqu'un qui s'allongerait à ses côtés chaque soir, en la serrant contre son cœur lorsqu'elle aurait peur de l'orage. La personne qui essuirait ses larmes, celle qui se réveillerait chaque matin dans le même lit, qui pourrait la regarder en souriant et lui caresser la joue…

« Il n'y a sans aucun doute pas de place pour moi dans son cœur. », pensa Alice.

Une perle liquide roula sur sa joue, une traîtresse qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer avant que Mirana ne la voie. Mais les larmes – car c'était bien ça – continuèrent d'affluer à ses yeux, déposant de minuscules gouttes de rosée sur ses longs cils. Bientôt, elles dévalèrent le visage d'Alice sans que celle-ci ait rien pu faire pour les cacher ou les arrêter. D'un geste vif, la jeune fille tourna la tête, faisant virevolter ses cheveux et laissant jaillir de ses yeux une miriade de gouttes d'eau qui retombèrent en pluie sur la végétation qui bordait le sentier.

Presque immédiatement, le chapeau d'un petit champignon s'ouvrit, inondant l'armure d'Alice d'une multitudes de reflets chatoyants. Très bientôt, une vingtaine d'autres jeunes pousses et champignons se mirent à briller dans la semi-obscurité de la forêt, illuminant le visage d'Alice, trempé par les larmes. Mirana, à la vue de la jeune fille en pleurs, sursauta légèrement et se mordit les lèvres, se demandant si elle avait bien fait d'aborder ce sujet délicat. Elle tendit la main pour toucher son épaule. Ses doigts de porcelaine la frôlèrent à peine, mais à ce contact, Alice se tourna brusquement vers la Reine, sa voix involontairement déformée par les sanglots qui étranglaient sa gorge.

- N-non ! Mirana, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil ! hoqueta Alice en reprenant son souffle.

Elle secoua la tête, puis reprit :

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, une très grosse poussière ! Une énorme poussière, et je –

Tout à coup, Alice éclata en sanglots. Elle hoquetait, à présent, de douloureux pleurs d'enfant s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. Mirana ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. L'ébauche d'un sourire naquit au coin de sa bouche, celui qu'Alice aimait tant. Elle murmura en s'approchant d'Alice, un rien sarcastique, d'une voix infiniment tendre qui fit chavirer le cœur de la jeune fille :

- Pourtant, je ne vois ici aucune poussière, my sweet Alice. Laisse-moi regarder ça… ?

Les joues d'Alice la brûlèrent atrocement lorsque Mirana posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son champion pour essuyer ses larmes. Les regards des deux jeunes femmes se rencontrèrent, et Alice sut à ce moment que Mirana avait compris. Elle crut déceler au plus profond de ses prunelles quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désir, peut-être même à de l'amour. Mirana comprenait ce qui se passait en Alice, et quelle tornade de sentiments la ravageait de l'intérieur. La Reine caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille de ses longs doigts blancs, et lui sourit à nouveau, très tendrement. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de celles d'Alice, qui mourait désormais d'envie d'y goûter. Elle se retint dans un suprême effort et plongea à nouveau ses yeux débordants de larmes dans ceux de Mirana.

- Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas avec nous ?  
- Mais je…il faut que je parte, je dois…

La Reine posa un doigt sur les lèvres en bouton de rose d'Alice.

- Si tu pars maintenant, lorsque tu reviendras, je ne serai sûrement plus là.  
- Qu-quoi ? s'étrangla Alice, la tête brusquement plongée dans l'eau froide de la réalité. Mais vous…vous ! Enfin, tu ne…NON ! Vous ne serez plus là ? Mais pourquoi ?

Mirana la calma d'une caresse sur la joue, et attendit un peu avant de répondre. Enfin, elle murmura à l'oreille d'Alice :

- Je serai sûrement morte de chagrin à force d'attendre désespérément ton retour, my dearest.

Alice sursauta et rougit violemment. Le sourire dont Mirana accompagna ses paroles l'acheva. La jeune fille blonde détourna la tête, luttant contre l'envie de sauter au cou de sa souveraine. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne put en revanche pas s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards lourds de désir contenu de temps à autre, en détournant les yeux dès que la Reine la regardait.

Mirana fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Hmmm…je suppose que personne ne le saurait si jamais tu décidais de m'embrasser maintenant. Et ça ne me dérangerait pas non plus, ajouta la Reine dans un murmure en rougissant légèrement.

Alice jeta un regard en biais à la Reine Blanche; elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle entendit avec une intense satisfaction Mirana gémir sourdement de plaisir lorsqu'elle plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme. Elle la fit chuter sur le sol de la forêt, sur un épais tapis de mousse. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et rompit le baiser pour regarder sa Reine, ne croyant qu'à moitié à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Surplombant Mirana, elle la vit ouvrir doucement les yeux à son tour, les joues brûlantes. Elles se regardèrent une fraction de seconde, puis éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Mirana, riant toujours, glissa à nouveau ses bras autour du cou d'Alice pour l'attirer à elle.

Non loin de là, observant la scène avec le plus grand intérêt, Chess était nonchalamment étendu sur une branche de tout son long. Son éternel sourire étirait ses babines. Les moustaches mises en bataille par la brise du soir, il s'autorisa un long ronronnement de satisfaction tandis que ses griffes cliquetaient sur le verre d'un flacon vide qu'il tenait entre ses coussinets.

Vraiment très, très efficace, le philtre d'amour dans le thé du matin.


End file.
